Access to the veins is needed for chemotherapy, blood transfusions/samples, antibiotics, and/or intravenous (IV) fluids especially, during cancer treatment. A catheter or port is sometimes placed into the patient in a large vein under the clavicle (collarbone) or in the neck, and then tunneled under the skin. The other end of the catheter leaves the body through a separate exit point, usually in the upper chest, and the catheter is accessed from this exit site.
In the prior art, a patient typically takes off her clothing during such treatment, leaving her exposed. This is undesirable, especially at a time when the patient is feeling so vulnerable. What is needed is a way to make the required location available for a catheter or port, while maintaining coverage of the body and the patient's dignity.